


For the First Time

by vtn



Category: Green Day
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie and Mike's awkward first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the underage warning on this fic is about a consensual sexual situation between two characters who are under 18. (I think they're supposed to be around 15-16 in this story if I recall correctly.) I should probably also note that this is about a character who is coming to terms with his sexuality, so please don't take his viewpoint as my own, even at the time I wrote it!

It was a fuzzy sort of dark, the kind of dark where points and whorls blink in front of your eyes where you expect to see something mundane like a bed or a lampshade.The lampshade in particular was on the floor; it had been attached to a lamp that was lying on the bed before but Mike had pushed it off the bed.Billie, ever-wary, had caught it and gently placed it on the ground.

He was still wary.His hands were still shaking, irritatingly enough.He wanted to at least retain a vague sense of control, but it had all gone out the window. 

The window was the only source of noise in the room, an old air conditioner clattering like it was full of rocks.A shoelace that Billie had tied in there for shits and giggles, now tattered, was making its fair share of noise too.Mike laughed softly.

“Could you make that stop hitting me in the head?” he said, swatting at the aforementioned shoelace.

“Put your head down, you idiot.”Holding back nervous laughter that threatened to burst through his tight lips, Billie pushed his friend’s head down, blushing into the dark when he heard Mike’s skull knock against the wall.He remembered all of a sudden the importance of the situation, and something in him wanted to make a conscious effort to forget it.

“Um, so, Mike…”

“Billie.”

Billie swallowed.He scratched his head, tugged on a sleeve, rubbed his left eye which had arbitrarily decided to develop a twitch.Or maybe he subconsciously wanted to develop it.Anything to distract him.This tension was crushing.

“So um, if you don’t wanna do something, um, let me know,” he whispered.By that time he’d switched to picking at peeling skin on his right thumb.In his eyes’ slapdash tour around the room, he caught Mike’s gaze for just one moment and exhaled.Mike was just as nervous as he was.“‘Cause, uh, this is all just…we’re just trying shit out, right?”

“Right.”Mike said, and Billie could see the shadows flicker behind the bed as he nodded.“I guess you can lie down.”

Billie almost fell onto the bed, making the mattress bounce up and down on its springs.It squeaked a little bit, but the rattling window unit was louder.Not that it mattered; they were the only ones in Billie’s house, but Billie couldn’t help being a little bit on the edge of paranoia.Then he nodded his head resolutely, and before he could chicken out of it, slid his shirt up and over his head, messy hair falling in his face.Mike brushed it away with his hand, making Billie’s heart rush for a moment like a scratched record.

So Billie decided he owed his friend at least one brave action, and removed Mike’s shirt himself.It was a sleeveless shirt, with a stain on it from the greasy KFC dinner they’d had earlier.Billie thumbed the stain lovingly, hoping the swell of happiness he’d felt during that dinner was something that would pass between them again after this whole thing was over.But you had to start somewhere, he figured.

Mike’s chest was so pale it was even visible in the dark.Being as young as he was—seventeen, as of just the other day—there wasn’t a lot of hair, just the occasional strand here and there.Billie had seen Mike’s chest before, of course, but he had never wanted to scrutinize every single molecule like he did at that particular moment.His damn hands were still shaking, so after a moment’s scrambling, he anchored them on Mike’s shoulders.Holding his breath, he laid his head down on Mike’s chest, feeling the other boy’s breaths.It was a bit of an irregular pattern—speed up, then slow down, speed up, then slow down, then coast to a fairly steady pace.Billie experienced a similar phenomenon himself when Mike’s hands were all of a sudden wrapped around his waist and touching the elastic of his boxers.His flesh rose in goosebumps, and something amused him about the way that he could feel where each of his arm hairs was touching Mike’s skin.

“Um,” said one of them, and after a moment’s pause Billie determined it must have been Mike.

Mike continued, “I…guess I should, uh, take my pants off.”And so he did; Billie could feel hands moving against his belly.Then Billie’s stomach did something that felt somewhere between deflating and flipping inside out—those same hands were now reaching for _Billie_ ’s zipper and pulling it down, undoing his snap and starting to work his jeans down his hips.Billie, _thisclose_ to laughing at the absurdity of the situation, held it in and helped get his pants off.Stupid pants.Why did people have to wear pants anyway?It just made things take longer, and caused so much awkwardness.

Wait, what was he thinking?He decided he really needed to get some more sleep.Or maybe just to focus.Focus.He focused on Mike’s eyes, and then on impulse, lowered his lips until they touched Mike’s.Mike’s eyes closed, and Billie closed his too, mentally kicking himself for not being the first.Mike pressed upwards a little but.Billie, startled, drew back, but then decided it had been altogether a nice experience and completely painless.

So when Mike kissed him again, Billie didn’t draw back.He placed his hands at the back of Mike’s head, tangling his fingers in that familiar ratty hair, and gave a little push.He opened his mouth just the tiniest bit, and he could still taste Mike’s lips, taste the chicken that had made those grease stains in the first place.And maybe a little bit of pot smoke.But when Mike opened his own mouth, Billie stopped analyzing tastes and just gave in to temptation, feeling some sort of moan pass his lips and get swallowed by Mike.

Somehow the kiss ended, and both boys were taking their boxers off.Billie was hard, and he made a conscious effort to brush his hand against his cock just to feel the little shivery sensations it caused.He was thinking about Mike now, thinking about Mike naked and thinking about what if that had been Mike’s hand instead?Thinking about Mike’s soft hair and Mike’s softer eyes, his lanky body and his long, calloused fingers.And, still thinking about Mike, he lowered himself back down, this time to lie side by side with the other boy.

He reached over and kissed Mike again.He kissed his face, he kissed his shoulder, and he decided to be adventurous and flick his tongue out against the cold skin of Mike’s chest.Then he wrapped one arm around Mike, and moved closer, feeling an erection like his own press into his thigh.For a moment everything was still, and everything was just right.

But moments don’t last.

This was too weird for Billie Joe.Another boy was naked next to him, and he had an erection and it was _touching_ Billie.These things were only real in the privacy of Billie’s mind, and, brought to life, they scared him.

“No, no, not now,” he gasped, blanching and shaking, a ringing growing steadily louder in his ear.He pushed himself out of the bed and lay on the floor, head against a cast-off pillow, eyes boring into the lampshade but then sliding out of focus.He panted, breaths hot against the pillow’s fabric until his panic ceased, just barely averting what could have potentially been a much worse situation.

He closed his eyes, lay weak and naked on his bedroom floor.Maybe someday this would be okay; someday he would be ready.But not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> AMS  
> December 2, 2005


End file.
